


soon the snow, but now us

by squash1



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (nothing major though), Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Adam Parrish, its been like a month and adam misses his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squash1/pseuds/squash1
Summary: Adam has a surprise waiting for him after class.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	soon the snow, but now us

**Author's Note:**

> hi all i was all up in my feelings about adam today so i decided to write this little thing.
> 
> title from tom rosenthal's "soon goodbye, now love" which is a pynch song that just kills me and no i don't wanna talk about it 😪
> 
> (have i mentioned that i don't proofread? im sorry, please proceed with caution)

Ronan shows up at Harvard unexpected.

Adam’s coming out of his Sociology class, the one he doesn’t share with Fletcher or anyone else from his other newly acquired friend group, when he spots him leaning against a tree across the courtyard. At first, Adam thinks he’s hallucinating, his tired early morning brain conjuring up images as if he was still dreaming. But the then he looks away and back again and Ronan is actually looking at him now with that trademark glint in his eye that Adam recognises from twenty-five yards away. The feeling that he’s managed to keep under wraps for most of each day of classes, the yearning that he only lets himself consciously wallow in during breaks and in the evenings, unwinds itself. It starts slowly at first and then all at once, spinning a spiral of longing that squeezes his stomach into knots and his heart up into his throat.

Sometimes, mostly when he is alone, Adam catches himself imagining what it would be like to have Ronan next to him in that precise moment. He finds himself walking down to the coffee shop at the corner, feel a faint breeze and flex his fingers against the cool air, wondering what it would feel like if Ronan were there to warm them. When he’s brushing his teeth, he sometimes thinks back on all those times over the summer when Ronan would come up behind him and kiss his neck, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

These fleeting fantasies are what holds him over until Ronan’s next text message lights up his screen. Most of the time, Adam doesn’t want to think about not being able to actually experience any of these things until he sees Ronan again. Early November for Ronan’s birthday, maybe. Thanksgiving, more realistically. The idea of having to wait nearly another two months to hold Ronan again is unbearable sometimes, so much so that Adam would rather put on a brave face than admit it over the phone. Adam doesn’t think he would be able to stand hearing Ronan’s voice waver and thin out at the end of “I miss you too”.

And so he walks faster, the wind picking up around him as he manoeuvres through the crowd of students spilling out of the humanities building. Ronan’s grinning now, all casual and cool up against that tree, and Adam shakes his head. Two, three, four leaps and he’s standing before him, all dark and handsome and out-of-place looking, and Adam is once again overcome with the sense that Ronan is too big, too magnificent, too magical for this world, and certainly for this overcast Harvard campus.

“Ronan,” he breathes, tightening his grip on the strap of his messenger bag, a relic from his time at Aglionby. “What the fuck?”

The grin on Ronan’s face stretches further, baring teeth as he pushes himself off the tree and opens his arms. “Surprise!”

Adam throws himself at him. He’s already forgotten that he’s supposed to meet Fletcher for coffee right about now, about the quiz he has in two hours’ time, about the book he’s supposed to pick up at the library. Ronan’s here and his arms are wrapped tightly around Adam and he smells like firewood and fresh air and a little sweaty and the reality of it is better than anything Adam could have ever daydreamed about.

“You asshole!” he gasps, and Ronan laughs. It’s sharp and loud and stings his hearing ear a little, but it’s so quintessentially _Ronan_ that it makes Adam squeeze harder, makes him throw himself even deeper into their embrace.

When he eventually pulls back, Ronan is looking at him with a soft, very private look on his face. If being shy was something Ronan did at all, Adam would describe it as such. And then he can’t take it any longer and leans in to kiss him, arms still slung over his broad shoulders.

Ronan, like this, drowns out all the commotion around them. There is no quiz to prep for, no friends to meet, no busy Harvard campus to brave – only Ronan and his lips against Adam’s own, soft and warm and sighing.

-

They end up having coffee at a small off-campus place together. Adam texts Fletcher to cancel their plans, and he would usually feel guilty for being that person who ditches their friend to hang out with their boyfriend, really, but Ronan’s right here and Adam hasn’t seen him in weeks and Fletcher is a big boy and can handle himself. When he explains this to Ronan, he leans in for another kiss and lets Adam buy him the most ridiculously sweet mocha to ever exist.

It’s nice, almost like old times before the big move. For about half an hour, Ronan listens to Adam ramble on about his fast-approaching Biology quiz.

“And the professor said it would be a single-choice format, which is almost disappointingly boring to be honest,” Adam says, knowing it will make Ronan roll his eyes.

“I see you’re nerding it up here just as much as you used to back at Aglionby,” Ronan comments, sliding down his seat a little and stretching his legs all the way under Adam’s chair.

Adam takes the opportunity to hook his leg around one of Ronan’s, capturing him there. It’s not playing footsie, not really, not like they did over the summer during breakfast or at Nino’s when Blue and Gansey weren’t paying attention.

“Yeah. There’s still a lot of pressure, but it’s different. Better.”

“Nerdier,” Ronan says and Adam laughs.

“That too. Brighter, I mean. Less dreadful.”

“That’s good.”

Ronan looks tired, then. Or maybe sad. Sometimes Adam finds it difficult to differentiate between the two, and most of the time it’s both, anyway. His casual posture looks slouchy now, his eyes softer than before, less spark in them.

Adam reaches across the table and takes Ronan’s hand in his, turns it over, traces the lines of his palm with his thumb.

“Wait for me? I won’t be long,” he says and means the quiz he has to leave for in a couple of minutes.

“Of course,” Ronan answers, and Adam can see him forcing a smile. He takes his hand, paler and softer and larger than his own, and pulls it towards him, presses his lips against the back of it, burrows his nose against the knuckles.

“Stealing my moves, Parrish?”

Adam bites his lip, but when he looks up Ronan is wearing a grin to match his own.

“What can I say, it’s a _really_ good move.”

“I know.”

Adam definitely wasn’t only talking about the quiz. He places one last kiss onto Ronan’s knuckles and then stands to press one against his lips as well.

“I’ll text you when I’m done. Let’s drive somewhere,” he says quietly, still in Ronan’s space.

Before he can pull away, Ronan grabs him around the waist. “Okay. Any good make-out spots around here?”

Adam kisses him again, sweetly still but with a bit more fervour than before. “Why don’t you do some research while I’m gone.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> my brain the entire time writing this: don't say 'bury me at makeout creek' don't say 'bury me at makeout creek' don't say 'bury me at makeout creek' don't say 'bury me at makeout creek' don't say 'bury me at ma-
> 
> (they definitely do go and make out in the bmw somehwere after adam's quiz, ronan wasn't kidding)
> 
> thanks for reading!! kudos and feedback are always appreciated :')
> 
> until next time!! x


End file.
